basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
The BS Times - edition 0001
The BS Times it happens in basketsim.com now July 19th 2009 Headline DREAM TIM leads 3.8 and is ready for FPC Dream Tim continues a record of 11 wins in a row in competitive matches and leads the league table of 3.8. Next match is against Drama Unstoppables in Drama Sports Hall and manager thimios hopes that his team will continue that record of wins! Manager thimios and ex-player Markos Mpamias spent sometime in Ljubljana, participating in the Fair Play Cup's Draw and returned with a small smile on their face. "Our plans for this season do not include a long way on the Fair Play Cup... We still train our players in full mode and we just hope to earn a promotion to a higher division!" said manager thimios on his way out of International Airport Eleftherios Venizelos. Markos Mpamias just added: "We just wanna have fun on competitions like Fair Play Cup!". Dream Tim participates in Group 67, facing Slovenian jabolcki, Australian limestone coast mega cats, German Lister Eagles, Portuguese Nepomuceno Team and Greek TOYITAKOS. |} Sub-headline New tactics for Phoenix Galati Episode 1 Filippos Kabaliotis - the coach of Phoenix tried a new , very complex and hard to play techinque. It's called SCORE ! and the main objective is to score by introducing the ball through the hoop. This new tactic was received with reluctance by the players who have not understood it because of differences of nationality but mainly because the coach is deaf and mute from birth. In the last new game this tactic was played since the tip-off.Our star Herrera made his way through the hoop and scores. But the coach forgot to tell the players on which basket should they score. So the last game was lost because our deaf-mute coach had a great idea. Stay tuned for the Episode 2 next week. Bartas Damašius has been declared by Drumelzier Dragons manager Kostas "The most violent Basketball player ever" according to observers at last Sunday's match against Micos C.B. Damašius continued his streak of fouling out in every match he plays, and had to be removed by Stadium security just to get off the court. He had only commited 4 personal fouls, but a Triple-Technical Foul was called after he happyslapped the opposition Coach to death with a fish. |} Article 4 Miniature of Yiorgos Mylonas available on Dream Tim's Boutique A great day from fans of Dream Tim allover the world! Dream Tim's Boutique designed and sells a miniature of great Yiorgos Mylonas! Current miniature is 25cm tall and is a "must" for every fan of the "Blue-Reds". Fans will be able to purchase it -and all the other parts of Dream Tim's collection, Season 8- over Internet soon! Stay tuned! |} Article 5 83 Dead in Sheep Massacre Tempers escalated after Drumelzier Dragons lost 75-53 against Fulham Basketball Team, after Kostas' home was set on fire. An angry mob of fans turned protestors gathered outside the Cardboard Box known to be Kostas' home and set it alight after using Flaming Sheep as rudimentary Grenades. Olympic Betws manager Moikal was also spotted in the mob, presumably venting his anger on the now estranged Dragons manager. A number of death threats were also recieved by manager Kostas, and has subsequently been taken to a Safehouse by the authorities. In total, 83 sheep, were killed in what was described by Police as "The worst agricultural massacre of this century". His car, a 1983 Hyundai Pony was also stolen and used to ram-raid the local Spar. Article 6 The syndrome of seeing 'blue forum posts' It was mentioned that some users see their posts blue on BS-forum... Dr House explains: "This is one of the Symptoms that Viagra doesn't mention on its instructions. There is no need to panic. Just lower the dose of current medicine a little bit and in a couple of days, you will be able to see your posts in white color, as every normal user" NOTE: Current article is just for fun, as the whole project. |} Rules The point is simple... It is supposed to be the Newspaper of Basketsim; a place where we can learn the latest news of the community. Rules are even simpler! # Everyone can add/edit/modify anything in there! # If someone wants to keep his article for ever, he has to copy all his data to a new article. # This article is just for fun, so feel free to write funny articles! :) # This article (and bsWiki in general) can't be used to promote something different than topics related to Basketsim. # Finally, Game and Forum rules should be followed in bsWiki too. If adiego/GM/SM/Mods report something that does not follow those rules, content will be unavailable and user will be banned. # These rules can be changed if needed... Have fun! Category:The BS Times Category:Humor